Me Against The Authority
by BellaTwinMadness
Summary: Nikki Bella is sick of The Authority making her sister Brie Bella's life a living hell, she take matters into her own hands. When Brie quits WWE The Authority try and make the other Bella Twin life hell, Nikki gets help from an dominant force called The Shield. NikkixDean
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone who is and appears in this story. Don't own the WWE Superstars and Divas. **

Nikki and the total divas cast were sat in the divas locker room talking about The Authority.

"Who do they think they are treating you and Daniel like that?" Cameron complained

"I think you'll realise that your talking about Triple H and Stephanie McMahon girl I wouldn't get involved before they start targeting you" Naomi warned

"No I think Cameron is right Naomi I mean who are they to get involved with my sisters relationship with Bryan and targeting them both!" Nikki yelled

"Nicole calm down me and Daniel can handle them" Brie said trying to calm down her sister

"No Brie it's not fair how they can boss everyone around like that and attacking poor less superstars it's not right!" Nikki putting her hands threw her hair

"I know Nikki but we can't do anything about it" Natalya shrugged

"We'll I'm not just going to sit there and do nothing about it" Nikki said while walking out the locker room

"What the hell is she thinking? It's Stephanie McMahon she's trying to pick a fight with...she'll get herself fired" Cameron said while walking to the door.

"Cam just leave her she wouldn't be that stupid to go up to Stephanie, she'll be going for air to calm herself down. I know my sister and she wouldn't be that stupid" Brie said while holding Cameron's arm.

"I hope your right girl...for your sisters sake" Cameron sighed and sat down.

Brie thought for a second...but her sister is quite goby and won't hold back speaking her mind. Brie got worried for a second, Nikki is away for a walk and she'll be back any minute now she convinced herself hoping she was right.

Nikki Bella stormed down the corridor heading towards Stephanie McMahon's office. Once she got there she banged on the door until someone answered.

Stephanie opened the door and smirked letting Nikki walk in. "What can I do for my favourite Bella Twin" she said with a smirk on her face.

"I want you to leave my sister and Bryan the hell alone!" Nikki said shouting the odds, a few people in the corridor where startled at the Bella Twin screaming at the CEO.

"And why would I do that?"

"What are you trying to accomplish here? Seriously what? Are you here just to mess with people's lives?" Nikki asked

"Why do you care Nikki? It's not your life we are ruining, your lucky it isn't you" Stephanie said while sitting herself down at her desk

"Yeah but it's my sisters life your messing with Stephanie and that means you mess with mine too and I'm here to stop this funny little game of yours" Nikki said putting her hands on the desk.

"Oh I'm so scared what are you going to do Nikki? Are you going to get me fired?" Stephanie laughed "Oh wait you can't because I'm the newly owner of the WWE and that means I own each one of those superstars and divas out there" she said pointing towards the door.

"I might not get you fired but I can sue you and that Stephanie is a promise" Nikki stared at Stephanie for a second before walking out the door and slamming it after her.

Nikki was quite proud of herself for standing up to daddy's little princess Stephanie McMahon. Only she and quite a few superstars had the courage to stand up to The McMahon Family. As she walked down the corridor she was stopped by a dominant force called The Shield . They were known as The Hounds of Justice. The Shield was a dominant force and once having an undefeated streak. Shield voiced their intentions to fight what they perceive as "injustice". They were also known for their black ring attire and protective vests.

"Looky who it is boys it's Nikki Bella" Dean smirked putting his intercontinental championship on his shoulder.

"What do you boys want? I've got somewhere I need to be" Nikki tried to walk past them until Roman Reigns stood in front of her blocking her way

Nikki sighed "Can you please move?" She said trying to be calm

"He can but he won't" Seth smirked

"I'm really not in the mood for this"

"Why is that? Hmm? Was it Stephanie McMahon?" Dean said while leaning against the wall whispering in her ear

"You's heard didn't you?" Nikki knew what they were on about, her argument with Stephanie McMahon

"Everyone in the corridor did honey, we've heard about your problems with The Authority care to explain" Seth crossed his arms waiting for her to answer

"It's nothing to do with me actually it's my sister...she's been getting hell of The Authority and I want it to stop. And anyways why am I telling you's this you don't care? And aren't you's in The Authority anyways?" Nikki also crossed her arms waiting for them to answer.

"Were but we decided we didn't like being told what to do so went and done our own thing" Roman answer with a look on his face

"Oh right so you don't like being bossed around did you? Aww did the mean old authority bossed the shield around" Nikki said in her baby voice and smiled.

Dean smirked at her tone of voice "You know that baby voice is quite a turn on" he said pushing her against the wall and putting each of his arms either each side if her.

"Oh...umm...okay" she trembled, she admitted to the other divas that she had a thing for Dean but knew that nothing wouldn't happen

"Okay...I am gonna go know" Nikki said while sliding under Deans arms and walked quickly to the divas locker room before they caught up with again.

"She wants me" Dean smirked while watching Nikki walked off down the corridor.

"No...she doesn't she think your a creep" Seth laughed

"And why would she think that? She was trembling when I was near her"

"No she was trembling cause there was a creepy man beside her and trapped her against the wall and plus she ran off man" Roman patted Deans shoulder and walked back to The Shields Locker room.

Seth laughed and followed Reigns to the locker room with Dean following behind.


	2. Chapter Two

Nikki stopped at the divas locker room and decided to take a second to take a breather and thought about earlier's actions and walked into the locker room hoping no one ask questions on where she's been. She entered the locker room and went over to her bag not making any eye contact towards any of the divas and grabbed her bag and went into the toilet to get changed into her ring attire.

"What's wrong with her?" Eva asked the other divas. All the divas looked at each other and shrugged

"I dunno but I hope she hasn't done anything stupid" Brie said worrying about her sister

Nikki Bella walked out the toilet and placed her bag down beside the rest of her stuff and sat down beside Naomi and looked up at the divas who sat there looking at her.

"What?" Nikki said looking at all the other divas.

"Well one you walked out the changing room not saying where you were going, two you come in here not making any contact with us what so ever and three your asking us why we are looking at you" Brie said only making eye contact with Nikki.

"Well one I need a breather, two I needed to get ready for my match which is next and three because you guys are creeping me out with all the staring" she said looking down at her feet

"Okay 2 and 3 okay fair enough but 1 I don't believe you so talk" Brie said waiting for her sister to answer her

"Like I said I needed a breather okay geez" Nikki stood up and grabbed her cap and walked towards the door until Brie stood in front of the door and crossed her arms

_What is with everyone doing that to me today?_

"I'm not letting out this door until you tell me the truth?"

"I'm telling the truth Brie now let me out now!" Nikki trying to get out the door but Brie grabs her wrist

"Nikki your my sister I know when your lying cause you bite you lip now tell me what you were doing" Brie looked at her with a serious face

Nikki sighed "Okay fine I went to confront Stephanie McMahon" She said looking at her feet

"What! Nikki you went when I told you specifically not to" Brie almost yelling

"I know Brie! But I can't take it anymore...this feud with The Authority is killing me, and it's driving us apart to the part when we will be feuding with each other" Nikki had tears in her eyes at this point

"Nikki no...don't say that your my sister I love you so much nothing will ever get in between us" Brie said wiping her sisters tears

Nikki smiled "You know we might fight all the time but I can never ask for a better sister I love you so much Brie"

Brie smiled and hugged here sister. All the divas awed, making the twins laugh.

Nikki pulled apart from her and sister and faced Cameron and Naomi. "Come on girlies we've got a match to win" she smiled and linked arms with The Funkadactyls and walked up to the gorilla.

Nikki Bella's entrance music came on and she walked up the stair, she looked back at the girls "I'll see you girl out there" she smiled at them before making her way out.

Cheers rang through the arena as Nikki entered the ring. As she made her way down she smiled at the crowd. High fiving the crowd as she ran down the ramp and kissing one lucky child on the cheek. She made her way in the ring and climbed the turnbuckle smiling, waving and blowing kisses to the fans. She jamp down and stretched waiting for her partners and opponents to make their way to the ring.

The Funkadactyls done their thing, dancing their way down the ramp high fiving the fans, this made Nikki smile. It was moments like that was what she lived for. She loved being in the WWE making the fans happy this is what she wanted to do all her life and she was going to let The Authority or Stephanie ruin it for her.

Once Cameron and Naomi entered the ring they each hugged Nikki and waiting beside her waiting for their opponents making their entrances.

An unexpected theme song came on "I'm All Grown Up".

_Oh great that's all I need_

Stephanie make her way out and stood at the start of the ramp and smiled at he crowd booing her, telling her to get off the stage. "Nikki, Funkadactyls there has been some change of plan this isn't going to be a six diva tag team match" Stephanie started which made the crowd boo her even more

Nikki and The Funkadactyls looked at each other in confusion.

"Girls you look confused let me explain what's going to happen, I want Cameron and Naomi to leave the ring and go back to the locker room"

The crowd booed at every word that came out of Stephanie McMahon's mouth.

Cameron and Naomi looked at Nikki with a confused looked

"Get Out The Ring Now!" Stephanie shouted into the mic which caused the girls to jump. Naomi and Cameron gave Nikki a sincere look before leaving the ring and made their way up the ramp.

"Good girls" Stephanie said while Cameron and Naomi walked past her. "Now you Nikki Bella will be competing tonight in a 3 on 1 handicap match against these 3 girls"

Summer Rae, Eva Marie and Tamina walked out of the gorilla and headed down the ramp towards the ring. Nikki was quite scared and she would admit it, she's never been in a handicap match before. As Summer, Eva and Tamina entered the ring, Nikki walked to her corner getting ready for the match while watching the 3 girl deciding who's going to go first.

The bell rang and it was Nikki and Summer who started off the match.

For most of the match Nikki was dominating until Stephanie McMahon walked to ringside and started shouting at her making her lose concentrating. Nikki couldn't take it anymore and took her eyes off Summer and started shouting back at Stephanie telling her to shut up. Stephanie looked in the ring and backed off, and Nikki tuned around and got a kick in the face from Tamina which made Stephanie laugh.

1...2...3 The bell rang

"Here are your winners Summer Rae, Eva Marie and Tamina"

Stephanie got into the ring and congratulated the 3 divas. Once Summer, Eva and Tamina left the ring Stephanie had her full attention on the lifeless body in the middle of the ring that was Nikki Bella.

Stephanie laughed before grabbing the mic and kneeling down beside Nikki. "You are pathetic Nikki that goes for your stupid little rat of a sister as well" Stephanie threw the mic on the matt and exited the ring looking at Nikki's lifeless body while backing up the ramp.

**Aww poor Nikki :( **

**What do you think will happen next? **


	3. Chapter Three

Once Nikki Bella sat up holding her nose she watched Stephanie walk up the ramp with a evil smirk on her face. After Stephanie walked backstage, the official kneeled down beside Nikki and asked if she was okay and needed any help. She nodded and stood up with her help of the official and exited the ring holding her nose. Fans cheered at the fact Nikki was okay. She high fived a couple more fan before making it backstage.

The total divas watched the match that just took place and Brie looked furious. As Nikki made it backstage the divas each gave her a hug and as walked past each of them.

"Nikki are you okay?" Brie asked as she hugged her sister

"Yeah I'm fine just got a nose bleed that's all" Nikki said pulling away from the hugged.

"Girl that kick of the face looked brutal I would be surprised if your nose wasn't broken" Cameron pointed out

"Nikki I would get that checked out...just in case" Natalya agreed with Cameron

"I'll go and get it checked right now, I'll see you girls later" Nikki said her goodbyes to the divas and walked in the direction of the trainers room.

The divas all watched Nikki walk off with symphony looks on their faces

"Aww poor Nikki, I hope she's okay" Naomi said trying to break the silence

"I'm going to deal with something I'll meet you guys back here later" Brie stormed off wand headed towards Stephanie McMahon's office.

"Oh this doesn't look good" Cameron knew where Brie was heading and looked at the divas with a worrying look before looking back at an angry Brie Bella.

Brie Bella walked into Stephanie's office. "Hello Brie did you see yours sisters match?" She laughed

At this moment Brie was fuming and walked towards Stephanie which made Stephanie get up from her chair.

"Stay away from me and my sister" She said before pushing Stephanie on to the ground

"How dare you!" she said standing up "How dare you, putting your hands on me"

"Oh no this is putting my hands on you" Before Stephanie could react, Brie slapped Stephanie's face. Brie put her hand on her mouth, shocked at her actions.

"Like I said leave me and my sister alone" She said before leaving the office.

In The Trainers Room

"Well Nikki, your nose isn't broken but it's bruised so I would liked you had keep applying this ice pack every 30 minutes and hopefully the swelling goes down by tomorrow" The nurse said to Nikki giving her a nice pack

"So am I in he clear then?" She said

"You're going to be sore for a couple of days, but you're in the clear," He told her, "Just take it easy, if you can."

"Okay thank you doc" she took the ice pack and placed it on her nose, she winced at first but it cooled down after a few seconds. Nikki walked out of the trainers room and headed back to the divas locker room.

Nikki returned to the Diva's locker room as quickly as she could and changed. She didn't bother to shower; that could be done when she was safe in her hotel room.

The locker room was empty, except for Naomi and Paige. Naomi gave Nikki a quick hug before heading to the car park. Now it was only her and Paige. Nikki had rarely spoken to Paige.

"Nikki?" Nikki turned towards Paige, Paige was talking to her?

"Look… What The Authority is doing to you… It's absolutely horrible. I know we don't know each other very well, but… If you want partner for one of those stupid matches, let me know."

Nikki's shocked, silent, blinking gaze, "Right…"

Paige said, "Have a good night."

"Thank you Paige I appreciate" Nikki smiled and walked out the locker room.

Paige gave her a smile and wave before she exited the locker room.

As Nikki let the locker room she bump into someone she locked eyes with a clearly worried Seth Rollins, "Um… Sorry…"

"You alright?" Roman Reigns cut in before Seth could respond, "That was a pretty brutal match you had.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bruised no but I'll live" Nikki said trying to brighten the mood. "anyways I gotta go, needing to head back to the hotel?"

"Are you headed back to the hotel right now?" Seth asked. Nikki nodded

"You can ride with us if you want. We're headed back there too." Dean asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Are you sure I don't want to crash your night?" The guys shook their heads.

Roman replied with a seductive smirk "Don't be silly, You're welcome to come with us."

With a small smile, she replied, "Sounds great. Thanks, guys."

**Sorry this is quite a short one, I promise the next one wi be longer :)**


	4. Chapter Four

Nikki Bella found herself in someone else's bed the next morning. She sat up, looking around the room wondering who it belonged to. Before getting out of bed she tied her hair up into a high ponytail and got herself dressed into last nights clothes. Once she was dressed she looked in the mirror before going out the room.

She opened bedroom door and found someone cooking in the kitchen and someone sitting at the table playing about on their phone. One of the 2 guys turned around and found Nikki at the bedroom door looking around the hotel room.

"Oh good your up, sit down breakfast is ready" one of the guys said serving breakfast at the table.

Nikki recognised the voice and she knew instantly who it belonged to. Oh god she was in The Shields hotel room.

_Oh god Nikki please tell me you didn't do anything stupid_

Before saying anything she sat down at the table, looking at her plate in front of her.

"How did you sleep?" A voice beside her chimed in

Nikki turned around to see 2 tones of hair, which obviously belonged to the one and only Seth Rollins.

"Oh..umm yeah I slept good thanks" she smiled nervously wondering why she wasn't in her own hotel room.

Seth smiled at her before putting his full attention back onto his phone.

"Umm I've got a question for you's...umm why am I not in my own hotel room?" She looked at both Roman and Seth to answer her question

"Oh right...umm after we arrived back to the hotel we asked you if you wanted to come back to our room and have a drink...obviously to take the edge off you since well what The Authority is doing to you and your sister" Nikki nodded for Roman to go on

"And well you ended up a little tipsy and you dance for hours and then you fell asleep" Roman laughed and Nikki put her head on the table

"Oh god did I do anything embarrassing in front of you's?" Nikki asked before looking up at the boys.

Seth laughed "No luckily before anything embarrassing happened you feel asleep so your in the clear" Which made Seth laugh at the fact that Nikki was steaming last night

"Okay that's fine and one more question for you"

"Shoot" Roman and Seth both said in unison.

"Who's bed did I sleep in?" Nikki looked at them both

"Dean's" Nikki's eyes widened

"And before you say anything he slept on the couch" Roman chuckled at Nikki's reaction

Nikki sighed in relief "Phew okay that's fine...speaking of dean where is he?" She asked while looking around the room

"He went for a shower so should be out any minute" Seth said while Nikki nodded

"Has he had any breakfast?"

"Yeah he had some before he went in for a shower so as fine gentlemen as we are me and Seth waited for you to awake before we had ours" Roman smirked and Nikki laughed at his statement

"Aww guys you shouldn't have...but thank you for the kind offer I really appreciate it" Nikki smiled before tucking in to her breakfast.

Once Nikki finished, she helped the boys clean up, it was the least she could do after the boys let her stay the night and cook her breakfast. Seth cleared the table while Roman washed the dishes and Nikki dried them and put them away. After they finished clearing up they all sat on the couch, they decided that in an hours time they'd meet up and head to the gym for a while.

"Okay so about 1:00 we'll meet at the gym yeah?" Nikki asked, Roman and Seth nodded.

"Yeah that should be fine, I'll say to Dean when he gets out the shower if he wants to come but yeah me and Roman will defiantly be there" Seth nodded

"Okay I'll get my shoes and then I'll see you's at 1" Nikki said walking into Dean's room, searching for her shoes.

She went down on all fours searching for her shoes under the bed. "Nice bum" a voice came from behind her. She picked up her shoes before standing up and turned around of fine a very wet Dean Ambrose.

"Oh umm sorry I was trying to find my shoes" Nikki said raising her shoes in her hand.

She couldn't help but stare at his chest, it was so toned, his arms, they muscles my god. His towel was tied just below his hips, revealing a little bit of his v line. She would have to admit he was really sexy in her eyes.

_Nikki snap out of it, your staring and I think he knows your staring._

With a smirk on his face "You like what you see" Winking at her which made her blush a bit

"Umm...no I was just...umm" She couldn't find any words

He smirked again and walked closer to her. She stumbled back onto wall and Dean whispered into her ear "If you want me all you have to do is ask" She heard him smirk again

"I...uh have to go meeting Seth and Roman at the gym in about" She looks at her phone "In 45 minutes got to got" She slide under his arm and walked out his room.

"I'll see you guys later" She hugged Roman and Seth before leaving, Dean walked out the room

"Am I not getting a hug?" He chuckled

Not saying anything Nikki walked out the hotel room. Roman and Seth looked at Dean with a confused look.

"She wants me" Dean said before walking back into his room.

Nikki walked down the hall, rethinking about the moment that she had with Dean. She admitted that he was hot and she liked him but she didn't know if she liked him as 'more than friends' her feelings were in a mess right now, she couldn't possibly think about dating right now with all the things going on with her, Brie, Bryan and The Authority. She didn't want anybody getting involved because she didn't want to put any of them in The Authority's sightlines. She would never forgive herself if her friends got hurt because of her.

** A Shield and Nikki Bella moment aww :) **

**And NikkixDean moment to for you guys hope you like it :)**


	5. Chapter Five

Once Nikki got into her hotel room she jumped in the shower and then put on a pink crop top, black leggings and navy blue gazelles. She put her hair in a high ponytail and applied a little bit of make up. Once she was ready she grabbed her phone, earphones, a towel and a water bottle from the fridge and chucked it in her bag. She picked up her phone and turned her lock screen on and looked at the time. She had another 20 minutes to spare.

There was a knock on the door. She threw her bag on the bed before walking towards the door. She opened the door to reveal a upset Brie Bella.

"Brie? Oh my god come in" Nikki worried look on her face pulling her sister into the room shutting the door after her.

Brie sat on the bed "I've done something so stupid" wiping her tears. Nikki sat down next to her and a gave her a side hug

"Come out with it what's wrong? Has Daniel upset you? See when I get my hands on him..." Brie interrupt her sisters cursing

"No Nikki it's nothing to do with Daniel I've done something completely stupid and now it's came back to haunt me" Brie said, at this point Nikki nodded and sat back down beside her sister

"Yesterday when you went to the trainers room I went to Stephanie's office to confront her" Brie started

"Oh god Brie what did you do?" Nikki said rubbing her forehead

"I kind of slap her and pushed her to the ground"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Nikki jumped up of the bed looking at her sister

"Nikki I was so pissed off yesterday what The Authority is putting you through, it's got nothing to do with you and it's my fault your my sister and now your a target because of me" Brie placed her hands of her face hiding the tears from her sister

Nikki sighed and kneeled down beside her sister "What did they say to you?"

Brie took her hands away from her face "I...um get fired or they are going to Daniels championship off of him"

"What!.. they can't do that Stephanie had her hands on you and Daniel and she's getting away with it...and you stuck up for you and your husband and now your going to bet fired because of it"

"I know and I don't want Daniel to suffer cause of my mistake" Brie looked at her sister

"It's our mistake...your not getting the blame for this"

"Nikki if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be a target so don't you dare blame this on yourself" Brie held Nikki's hand

"No we are in this together Brie if you get fired I'll get fired as well"

"Nikki no you can't" Brie stood up

"I can and I will me and you started our WWE journey together and now we're going to end our journey together" Nikki gave Brie a small smile

Brie smiled back but she was getting more emotionally than she was when she arrived. Nikki saw the tears and stood up and gave her a warm hug. "We're in this together if one Bella Twin goes the other goes with her"

Brie smiled before pulling away "So where are you off to?" Nodded at her bag

"Shit" she picked up her phone it was 12:55 "I need to me the guys at the gym" she picked up her bag from the bed and her phone from the dresser.

"The guys?" Brie was confused she didn't know that Nikki was friendly with The Shield Boys

"Umm Roman, Seth and maybe Dean"

"When did you start being friendly with them?" Brie said raising her eyebrow

"Since 2 days ago" Nikki chuckled

"When did this happen?"

"What is this 20 questions? And if you wanna know they gave me a lift back to the hotel" Nikki said grabbing her keys

"And what was wrong with you getting a cab back to the hotel or phoning me for a lift?"

"God Brie you ask too many questions, you already left with Daniel and they were leaving when I was so they offered to give me a ride is that okay with you?"

Brie nodded "Okay well I gotta go a talk to Daniel about his whole situation so you have fun but don't have too much fun" Brie winked at her sister

Nikki blushed "Oh my god Brie shut up" They laughed "Okay I'll see you later" They hugged before going they're separate ways.

Before entering the gym itself, she walked into the ladies locker room and grabbed a few things out of her bag before shoving it into a locker.

Nikki walked into the gym and saw The Shield Boys, Dean looked at her and smirked, Roman and Seth came over.

"Hey Nikki you look nice" Seth said while walking over to her with a Roman following behind.

"Why thank you Sethie" Nikki smirked as Seth had a funny expression on his face.

"Sethie?" He looked at her weird

"Yeah that's your new nickname, so you better like it cause you can't pick your nicknames"

Seth smirked and Roman laughed

"Thanks to you Nikki that's what I'm going to call him for now on" Roman smirked at Seth

Seth gave Nikki a death glare "Nice one Nikki"

Nikki laughed and looked at Roman "Oi find your own nickname for him, that's mine"

"And to think I thought you were going to stick up for me" Seth said looking a Nikki offended

"Aww is Sethie getting offended" She said in her baby voice

Roman laughed causing Seth to frown

"And to think I was going to be friends with you" Seth joked which caused Nikki to give him a hug

"Aww you know I love you really" she said pulling away from him

By that time Dean walked over "What about me do you love me?" He smirked

She smiled back "If I said that then I would know that was a lie so"

"Aww shame I thought you were actually falling for me"

"I didn't fall for you,you tripped me"

Seth and Roman laughed causing Dean to frown

"Anyways come to wrestle?" Seth said gesturing towards the ring with his head, Nikki nodded

"Yeah I'm going to wrestle"

Seth looked at the other two members of the shield and smirked,

"Then what are we waiting for" Seth got in the ring and then Nikki got in.

Roman whispered instructions in her ear and she nodded then her and Seth wrestled, he pushed her against the turnbuckle, he walked away and was about to run towards Nikki and she moved out of the way and swapped their positions so he was against the turnbuckle, Nikki then did a handstand, grabbed his neck with her legs and pulled and Seth landed on his back on the mat

Roman clapped, And him and Nikki high fived and looked over to the other Shield members, Seth was on the ground smiling and Dean... Was no where to be seen

"My turn" he entered the ring smiling at Nikki

Nikki walked over to Roman and whispered different instructions in her ear, Dean look uncomfortable, he probably wasn't used to one of his team members helping out someone else, Seth had got himself out of the ring but didn't sit down just incase, I smiled and high fived Roman again, before looking at Dean and smirking.

"Lets go"

Dean smirked at Nikki and went to grab her but she moved out of the way and shook her head, he looked at her confused and tried it again, She giggled and ended up against the turnbuckle with him in front of her, he smirked thinking he had her where he wanted her. She knew what she had to do to get him to lose concentration

"Oh Dean!" Nikki moaned, making his eyes widen, Seth snorted

"Dean oh yes" Nikki moaned again before grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the turnbuckle, this reversing our earlier position, he gulped and looked at her.

She moaned in his ear making him groan. With that she grabbed the back of his head and did a running bulldog, he groaned as he went down on the floor, Nikki rolled him over and pinned him.

"1...2...3" Roman shouted and she got up and high fives Roman and Seth

Dean stood up and walked over to the others.

"You cheated" Dean was a sore loser he hated losing

"No I never I just used your week ness against you" Nikki looked at him and smiled

"Well played Nikki, well played" Smirking at her

She was about to walk over to the treadmill but she turned around "Oh and one more thing...tell your pants it's rude to point" she smirked before walking over to the treadmill.

Roman and Seth were killing themselves with laughter and Dean was left with his eye widened

**Hope you guys like it I want to thank everyone for commenting means a lot thank you :)**

**This is probably the longest chapter yet, seen some more flirting going on with Nikki and Dean.**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**


End file.
